I Thought I Lost You
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: What if Rose had been shot by Cal? How would Jack react? How will he live on with out her? Find out in I Thought I Lost You! R&R! POSSIBLY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! When I was falling asleep last night I just thought of this idea! I hope you enjoy!_

"Your so stupid Rose!" Jack kissed her. "Why'd you do that? Why?" He kissed her again. "You jump, I jump right?" Rose replied. Jack smiled. "Right." They hugged again. "I couldn't go Jack!" Cal watched them disgusted. Lovejoy pulled him back, but before he could Cal ripped the gun out of Lovejoys pocket. He shot right at Rose.

Jack felt Rose go limp. He looked down at her. She fell, but right before she reached the water Jack caught her. "Rose!" Rose smiled at Jack. "Jack.." Jack's eyes teared up. He put a hand on her cheek. "No Rose. Please." Rose out her hand over his. "Jack. I love you very much. Please continue on with your life… don't grieve over me." Rose stuttered. "I love you too Rose." He kissed her. "Never let go Ja…" Jack shook Rose. "Rose? Rose?" She wasn't moving. No. No. "Rose." Jack started sobbing. He leaned over her. "No!" Jack looked up to Cal smirking. Anger rushed through Jack's body. He wanted to punch every inch of Cal, but wait. Would Rose want that? Would Rose want him to revenge her by violence? No, no she wouldn't. Jack thought. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll never let go Rose."

Jack sat on a bench staring off into the ocean. He heard someone sit next to him. "Hi there." He heard a voice say. Jack turned to say a woman about 5 years older then he was. "Hi." He mumbled. "You look sad. Did you lose someone on Titanic?" Jack nodded. "Yeah. My..uh.. my wife." She gently rubbed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Jack nodded and wiped away tears from his eyes. "Yeah. I mean it's still going to take some time for me to realize that she's gone forever. She was everything to me. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to live without her." The woman looked at him sadly. "I know. It must be hard. I'm Kate Whiteson. That's my husband Shawn over there." Jack smiled sadly. "Jack. Jack Dawson." He replied. "What was her name? Your wife?" Jack looked at her. "Her name was Rose. She had long red hair and the most beautiful green eyes. She was the most amazing woman I've ever known." Kate nodded. "She sounds beautiful." Jack nodded. "She was. She was also had the most amazing personality. She was kind, but still had a fire in her." Kate smiled. "Do you have a place to stay when the ship docks?" Jack shook his head. "No. I don't have any family. My parents are dead, all my friends are dead, and now my wife is dead." Jack explained. Kate looked at Jack sadly. "I'm so so sorry. It must be really hard for you." Jack nodded. "Would you like to stay with my husband and I?" Jack looked at her. "What?" "Would you like to stay with us?" Jack smiled. "Really?" Kate nodded. "Yes." "Thank you so much." He hugged her. "You don't know how much this means to me." She smiled. "I just can't watch you be like this. You look like such a nice young man. I don't know how you could have deserved this." Jack smiled. "Thank you so much."

8 months later:

It had been 8 months since that terrible night. Jack was living with Kate and Shawn. He had found a job as a artist for the police. He had almost enough money to buy a house of his own. One day, Jack was sitting on the sofa drawing when Kate rushed threw the door. "Jack!" Jack looked at her startled. "What's the matter Kate?" She was breathing hard. "I found… this!" She shoved a newspaper into Jack's hand. He looked at it. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. The front page article had a picture of Rose.

 _Sorry this chapter was so short._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you guys like this story so far!_

Jack's POV:

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "Where… where did you find this?" He asked. "I was just walking to get some food when I came across a newspaper stand and saw this." Written in bold letters was Rose Dawson's first show premieres tonight! Jack smiled. "She took my last name." He said quietly. Kate smiled. "I have an idea."

It was now 7:30 at night and Jack, Kate and Shawn were getting ready to see Rose's show. "You nervous?" Kate asked Jack. Jack nodded his head. "Kind of. I mean it's been 8 months since I've seen her." Kate smiled. "I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her." Jack nodded. "You're probably right."

Rose's POV:

"Deep breath." Roses agent told her. Rose took a deep breath. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Her first show. "I just wish Jack was here." She said sadly. Her agent, Cara, smiled. "He is. He's here." Cara pointed to Rose's heart. Rose smiled. "Your right."

Jack's POV:

The curtain went up. There she was. His Rose. Standing right in front of him. She looked just as beautiful as she was on Titanic. Her long red hair flowing down her back. Her beautiful green eyes glowing. Jack smiled. He couldn't wait till the end of the show. They had a plan.

Rose's POV:

Rose had gotten more praise then she expected. She smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" People were throwing roses. Just then Rose spotted someone. She saw a flash of blond hair and bright blue eyes. No. It couldn't be. Jack was dead. His name wasn't on the survivor list. Rose shook her head and blinked, but he was still there. Still smiling and clapping at her. Before Rose could get a second glance the curtain came down.

Jack's POV:

Jack, Kate and Shawn were heading backstage. They made sure not to get caught. Finally they reached a door that said Rose Dawson on it. "This is it." Jack whispered. Kate and Shawn smiled. "It'll be fine." Kate said. "Go get your girl." Shawn encouraged. Jack nodded. "Thanks guys. I'll meet you outside." Kate and Shawn nodded and walked off. Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Rose's POV:

Rose was doing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called. "I..uh.. have something for Rose Dawson." Rose frowned. That voice sounded familiar. "I'll be right with you!" It couldn't be Jack. He was dead. Or was he? Rose walked over to the door and opened it. There standing in front of her was the man she thought she would never be able to lay eyes on again.

 _Sorry it's so short!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack?!" She exclaimed. "Is it really you?" Her eyes teared up. She reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. Jack smiled and put his hand over hers. "It's really me." Rose started sobbing. She fell into his arms. "I thought… I.. lost you!" She sobbed. Jack was crying too. "I thought.. I lost you too." Rose looked up at him. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He kissed her. God, she missed the feel of his lips on hers. She threw her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She whispered. Jack smiled. "Me too. I thought you were dead. I watched Cal shoot you." Rose frowned. "Yeah I know, but I woke up in the infirmary. At first I thought I was in heaven, but then the nurse explained how everything had happened. She just didn't tell me how I ended up there." Jack frowned as well. "Yeah it's weird." Rose nodded. "I thought you were dead too. I looked on the list and I couldn't find a Jack Dawson." She said. "That's strange. The guy wrote my name down." Rose shrugged. "I mean it doesn't really matter now. I mean we found each other." Jack nodded then smiled. "And Rose Dawson, huh?" Rose laughed. "Yeah. I hope you're okay with it. I just didn't want mother and Cal to find me. Also I thought why not take your last name? It sounds better then Rose DeWitt Bukater." Jack nodded. "Your right. I love the way Rose Dawson sounds. Almost as much as I love you." Rose smiled. "I feel the same way." Jack kissed her again.

"So how did you find me?" Rose asked. She was sitting on Jack's lap. "Well when I was on Carpathia a woman came up to me and asked why I was sad. So I told her that I had lost you. It turns out her and her husband had a house in New York so they took me in. Anyway, Kate, that's her name, came into the house this morning and showed me a picture of you. That's how I found you." Rose smiled. "So I wasn't seeing things when I saw you clapping for me." Jack smiled. "Nope. I was really there." Rose smiled and right when she was about to kiss him someone rushed in. "Rose! That was… who is this?" Jack and Rose pulled away, embarrassed. "Uh… Cara… this is my um…" Rose looked at Jack. "Husband." She said, turning back to Cara. Jack smiled. Cara frowned. "I thought you weren't married." Rose sighed. "This is going to need lots of explaining."

Jack and Rose had explained what had happened. "So your Jack? Her husband that died?" Jack nodded. "Well we both thought that the other was dead." Cara nodded. "Okay." Rose nodded. "I know. It's really confusing." Cara nodded. "Yeah." Rose looked at Jack. "I'm just glad he found me." Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

After Jack and Rose had said goodbye to Cara they walked outside holding hands. Jack led Rose to Kate and Shawn who were sitting on a bench. They looked up. "Jack! How was it?" Kate asked. "It went well. Rose this is Kate. Kate this is my wife Rose." Kate smiled and stuck out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Rose." She said. Rose smiled and shook it. "You too." Shawn stuck out his hand. "My names Shawn." Rose shook it. "Rose." Shawn smiled. "Pleasure." Rose smiled. "Jack's talked a lot about you." Kate said. Rose smiled and looked at Jack. "Oh he has, hasn't he?" Jack laughed. "What else could I possibly talk about?" Rose laughed as well. "What do you say we head home?" Jack asked sticking out his arm. Rose smiled and took his arm.

Jack, Rose, Kate and Shawn had arrived back at their house. Rose gasped. "This is beautiful!" She exclaimed as Jack opened the door. Kate smiled. "Thank you." Jack put an arm around her. "I have almost enough money for us to buy our own house." He whispered. Rose smiled. She looked up into his eyes. "I bet with my money and your money we might have enough." Jack smiled. "Come here." He grabbed her hand and led her to a room down the hall. "This is our room." Rose smiled. It was simple, but was still nice. "I love it!" She said. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm glad." She smiled and turned to face him. Jack moved a piece of her hair from her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Rose smiled. "I love you so much Jack." Jack smiled. "I love you more."


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys! It's just me! So i think that I am going to end this story here! There may possibly be more chapters if I could think of anything, but there is a small chance. So yeah! If guys have any ideas, please let me know! Thank so so so much for everyone who has read or reviewed any of my stories! Thank you all so much! It means a lot!**

 **Love,**

 **Titanic4life**


End file.
